


귀환 - 10

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu





	귀환 - 10

레이의 키보다 1.5배는 되는 괴물은 그동안 마주친 어떤 것 보다 더 두려웠다. 거대한 함선이나, 카일로 렌을 처음 봤을 때나 이정도로 두렵진 않았다. 입은 레이의 키만 하고 검붉은 파충류와 닮은 피부에 네 다리로 빠르게 달려왔다. 겨우 몇 걸음 남았다. 라이트 세이버를 가로로 들어 올렸다. 한 번에 벨 수 있다. 이만큼 큰 것을 베어본 적은 없지만 돌보단 덜 딱딱할 것이다.

레이는 괴물이 3발자국을 남기고 달려올 때 맞서 달렸다. 고함에 가까운 기합을 내지르며 입천장부터 정수리 까지 라이트 세이버가 훑고 지나갔다. 잘리는 단면이 달구어지며 지져졌다. 거대한 몸이 일순간 멈췄다. 아직 살아있는 신경들이 버둥 됐다. 꼭 자르다 만 거대한 고깃덩어리처럼 변한 괴물은 지져지지 못한 단면에서부터 레이를 향해 악취가 나는 붉은 피를 뿜었다. 온 몸이 피할 새도 없이 피에 뒤덮였다.

“이, 이게 뭐야?!” 레이는 내장이 들여다보이는 두 동강 나지 못한 괴물 사이에 서 새빨개져있었다. 온 몸을 털며 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 젖은 게 문제가 아니라 악취가 끔찍했다. 아침 먹은 것이 올라올 것 같은 냄새였다. 레이는 오만상을 찡그리며 피에 젖은 라이트 세이버를 손끝으로 잡았다.

그 앞에서 거의 100미터쯤 물러났을 때 멀리서 시체가 푹 주저 앉는 게 보였다. 레이는 입으로 숨 쉬려 노력하며 뒤집어쓰고 있는 천을 벗었다. 안쪽의 옷도 어깨는 푹 젖어있고 머리카락엔 피가 엉겨 붙어 있었다. 신발과 바지가 살에 쫙쫙 달라붙었다. 등 뒤로 붉은 발자국이 찍혀 있었다. 아껴먹어야 할 물병을 꺼내 라이트 세이버를 닦고 손과 얼굴을 닦았다. 온 몸에서 이루 말할 수 없는 냄새가 났다.

루크는 이런걸 알려준 적이 없다. 저런 걸 베고선 피해야 한다고, 피가 튄다고. 레이는 불쾌함에 움직이지 못하고 가만히 서 있다가 옆에 놓인 붉게 변한 천과 하늘을 보고 뒤를 돌아보았다. 조금 가까워 진 AT-AT가 보였다. 아직 셔틀로 다시 돌아갈 여지는 남아있다. 하루정도 늦어지는 것뿐이다. 하지만 겨우 이런 일로 돌아가고 싶진 않다. 하지만 피를 뒤집어 쓴 상태로 움직이면 다른 짐승이 자신을 노릴 수 있다.

레이는 점점 땅을 더 붉게 물들이고 있는, 불과 몇 분 전만해도 자신의 몸을 보호해 준 젖은 천을 괜히 툭 쳤다. 그리고 AT-AT를 향해 걷기 시작했다. 다른 게 오면 지금처럼 _죽여 버리면 돼._ 이는 몇 걸음 걷다 멈추었다. _죽여 버리면_ 된다고? 머릿속 어딘가에서 목소리가 울렸다. 레이는 머릿속의 자신이 낯설게 껴졌다. 고개를 흔들었다. 하지만 잔상은 남았다. 붉은 모래와, 비슷한 빛깔의 발자국을 보았다. 피로하다. 이상하지 만치 몸이 무거웠다.

물병을 꺼내 물을 마셨다. 가방이 천근만근했다. 불행 중 다행인건AT-AT는 불과 몇 미터 앞 이라는 점이었다. 이상한 피로감과, 무게와, 생각들이 이어졌다. 레이는 익숙한 입구 앞에서 멈춘뒤 주저앉았다. 다행히 대한 고철덩어리 밑엔 레이가 땀을 식힐만한 커다란 그림자가 있었다. 몇 시간만 더 있으면 사라질 그림자였지만 지금은 이정도로 충분하다.

손 등으로 땀을 닦고 서늘한 철 덩어리에 기댔다가, 등이 닿는 순간 벌떡 일어났다. 바싹 말라있어야 할 철판이 축축했다. 고개를 돌려 손끝으로 만지자 축축하기보단 끈적한 액체가 닿았다. 레이는 그제야 AT-AT의 거대한 두 다리 사이에 빽빽하게 이어진 식물 줄기들을 보았다. 땅과 같은 붉은 색의 줄기들은 마치 담쟁이덩굴 같았다. 하지만 이렇게 건조하고 물도 없는 곳에 담쟁이가 있으리 만무했다. 레이는 손에 묻은 찐덕한 액체를 바지에 문지르며 일어섰다. 붉은 빛이 불길하게 느껴졌다. 그런데 레이가 그 자리를 뜨기 전에 아까 들었던 것과 다른 짐승의 울음소리가 들렸다.

아주 멀리서 들리는 울음소리였다. 행성에서 보았던 정체불명의 짐승들과 아주 비슷하게 들렸다. 처음엔 앞쪽에서 들리다가 그 다음엔 뒤쪽, 오른쪽, 왼쪽. 레이는 다시금 자신이 왜 이 움직임들을 인지하지 못했는지 생각하며 라이트 세이버를 들었다.

AT-AT 뒤에서 울음소리의 주인공이 천천히 걸어 나왔다. 주둥이가 뾰족하고 날카로운 송곳니가 양쪽으로 돌출 된 짐승은 다른 것들과 달리 흰색에 가까운 모래 빛이었다. 라이트 세이버가 다시 빛을 발하고 처음 나온 제일 덩치 큰 짐승을 필두로 사방에서 레이를 향해 위협적으로 송곳니를 드러내며 다가왔다. 피 냄새 때문이라 생각했다. 레이가 그늘에서 한 발자국 나가자 불과 몇 발자국 옆에 있던 짐승의 이빨이 레이의 발목 바로 앞을 스쳤다. 그걸 신호로 한 듯 한꺼번에 달려들기 시작했다. 라이트 세이버 하나로는 버겁다. 레이는 그대로 손을 뻗어 세 마리를 한꺼번에 날려버리고 자세를 잡았다.

한 마리, 두 마리를 갈랐다. 두동강난 시체들은 피를 내뿜지 않았다. 숨이 턱까지 차올랐다. 아직도 열 마리는 더 남은 것 같았다. 거의 3분의 1을 벤 것 같은데 줄어들질 않는다. 레이는 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 다시 그늘 밑으로 들어갔다. 머리가 이상하지 만치 아득하고 어지럽다. 현기증을 느꼈지만 쓰러질 수 없었다. 이대로 잡아먹힐 수 없다. 자쿠에서 죽을 수 없다. 라이트 세이버의 손잡이를 꽉 잡았다. 그런데 그 짐승들은 더 이상 레이에게 다가가지 않았다. 레이는 숨을 몰아쉬며 한 발을 그늘 밖으로 내밀었다. 그러자 긴 주둥이가 레이를 노렸다. 그늘 안으로는 들어오지 못하는 건가?

레이는 한발자국 다시 물러섰다. 그러자 으르렁 대는 소리가 점점 잦아진다. 포기하는 것 같았다. 레이는 라이트 세이버를 그대로 든 채로 무리를 노려보았다. 우두머리가 방향을 틀었다. 그러자 일제히 움직이기 시작했다. 그것들은 되돌아가기보단 달아나는 것처럼 달려갔다. 보이지 않을 만큼 멀어지자 라이트 세이버를 끄고 주저앉았다. 이유를 알 수 없는 현기증이 다시 엄습했다. 이대로 눈을 감아버리면 여기서 바로 죽을 수도 있다. 하지만 레이는 무너지는 몸을 막지 못했다. 눈이 감겼다.

 

 *

 

계속 시끄러운 소리가 들려왔다. 소리치는 목소리와 쿵쿵 대는 소리가 반복적으로 들렸다. 이런 사막 한복판에 그런 소리가 날 리 없다. 하지만 어쨌거나 들려오기에, 레이는 힘겹게 눈을 떴다. 머리맡에 바로 햇빛이 쏟아진다. 팔로 몸을 지탱하는데 쿠션이 쑥 아래로 밀렸다. 레이는 낯선 감각에 화들짝 놀라며 손을 떼려다 넘어질 뻔 한 몸을 다시 팔로 지탱했다.

얼굴에 물을 끼얹은 듯 잠이 깼다 분명 마지막 기억은 자쿠 한복판 AT-AT 앞 이었는데 이곳은 잘 정돈된 흰 벽에 자신이 누워있는 곳은 푹신한 일인용 침대였다. 누군가 자신을 구조 한 건가?

“레이!”

그때 또렷하게 방 문 밖으로 자신을 부르는 소리가 들렸다. 레이는 자신의 이름임에도 화들짝 놀라며 어중간하게 앉아있었던 몸을 일으켰다. 문 밖으로 계속 두드리는 소리가 들렸다. 레이는 자신이 입은 옷을 보았다. 자쿠와 거의 비슷했지만 좀 더....

“레이!”

그때 갑자기 벌컥 문이 열렸다. 레이의 눈이 휘둥그레 졌다.

“루크? 루크 스카이워커?”

레이는 저도 모르게 소리쳤다.

“마스터 이름을 그렇게 부르다니.”

심장이 쿵쾅거렸다. 레이는 이를 꽉 깨물었다. 거의 눈물이 날 것 같았다. 여기가 어딘지, 어떻게 이곳에 왔는지는 더 이상 생각나지 않았다. 레이는 루크에게 달려가 그를 끌어안았다.

“보고 싶었어요.”레이가 울먹이며 말했다. 루크는 그대로 안겨있다 레이의 등을 토닥였다.

“불과 8시간 전에 본 것 치곤 감동적이구나. 나쁜 꿈이라도 꾼거니?”

“아주, 아주 질 나쁜 꿈이요.”레이가 그의 어깨에 얼굴을 파묻은 채 물었다. 루크가 레이의 몸을 살며시 밀고 그의 얼굴을 보았다.

“우리에게 꿈은 단순한 것이 아니지만, 결국 꿈일 뿐이야. 알잖니? 모든 일이 보여 지는 것과 같진 않아.”그의 말에 레이는 세차게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그건 그렇고, 어서 준비 하거라. 네가 기다리던 날 이잖니. 저항군 기지로 갈 거야. 파다완으로서는 마지막이겠구나.”

루크가 그렇게 말하며 레이의 오른쪽 어깨위로 길게 늘어진 땋은 머리를 툭 건드렸다. 레이는 그제야 자신의 땋은 머리를 보았다. 하지만 아까처럼 모든 게 낯설지 않았다. 레이는 점점 현실로 돌아오는 것 같이 느껴졌다. 루크가 그의 어깨를 툭툭 쳤다.

“너도 이제 곧 제다이가 되는구나.”

그는 아주 뿌듯한 얼굴로 말했다.

“곧 갈게요.”

문이 닫히고. 레이는 주변을 돌아보았다 자신의 방. 질 좋은 나무로 된 책상이 하나 있고 그 옆엔 작은 화장실이 있었다. 책상위엔 자신의 가족을 그린 그림과 쌓여있는 정비관련 책들과 제다이 수련에 대한 책이 섞여있다. 의자 등받이엔 채 빨지 않은 옷들이 있었다. 그 옆에 작은 서랍엔 옷장이 있다. 옷장을 열자 레이가 입은 것과 조금 다른, 그리고 루크가 입은 것과 같은 제다이들이 입는 옷이 보였다. 레이는 그 옷을 꺼내 침대 위에 올려놓았다.

 

샤워를 마치고, 머리를 올려 묶다가 한번만 묶고 늘어트렸다. 뒷 버리보다 더 긴 땋은 머리는 꼭 파다완의 머리보단 그냥 장식 같았다. 레이는 땋은 굴곡을 따라 손끝으로 그렸다. 따뜻한 물로 하는 샤워는 정말 오랜만 인 것처럼 느껴졌다. 하지만 분명 어제도 했었음을 기억했다. 몸을 닦고, 옷을 입고 문 바로 옆의 긴 갈색 망트를 걸쳤다. 그냥 나서려다 분명 침대 밑에 돌아다닐 라이트 세이버를 찾아 허리춤에 찼다. 땋은 머리만 아니라면 꽤 제다이 같았다.

저항군 기지로 가는 날. 오늘은 자신의 생일이다. 어머니와 아버지는 저항군 기지에서 스파이 활동을 한다. 레이는 그들의 얼굴을 떠올리며 문을 벌컥 열었다.

“아!”

그때 문 뒤에 서있던 누군가의 비명이 들렸다. 레이는 다시 문을 닫았다가 천천히 열었다. 눈앞에 보인건 자신보다 머리는 더 큰, 검은가죽에 갈색 천의 제다이 옷을 입은 남자였다. 그리고 얼굴은 분명히-.

“카일로 렌?”레이는 거의 소리 지르듯 말했다. 얼굴에 상처는 없었지만 분명 카일로 렌이었다. 레이는 자연스레 그의 허리춤을 보았다. 자신과 꼭 같은 색의 망토 사이로 양 날개가 없는 라이트 세이버가 보였다. 레이는 처음 보는 사람처럼 동그래진 눈으로 그를 보았다.

“내가 그 이름으로 부르지 말라고 했잖아. 파다완 레이.”

“뭐?”

“내- 이름은- 벤- 오르가나- 솔로 라고. 언제적 이름을 부르는 거야? 아직도 날 놀리는거야?”

그는 문에 부딪힌 코를 문지르며 말했다.

“벤 오르가나 솔로?”

“그래. 그리고 기왕이면 제다이라는 명칭도 붙여주면 좋겠군. 파다완.”

그가 레이를 놀리듯 말했다. 잠이 덜 깬 것 같았다. 아직도 정체불명의 사막이 머리를 꽉 채웠다. 벤 오르가나 솔로. 맞아. 레아 오르가나 장군과 한 솔로 사이에서 나온, 스카이워커의 피가 섞인 제다이. 그는 불과 며칠 전에 제다이가 됐고 그 사실에 굉장한 자부심을 느꼈다. 이런 저런 이유로 제다이가 되는 것이 늦어졌지만, 그는 땋은 머리를 자르기 전부터 제다이와 같은 대우를 받고 있었다.

“왜 이렇게 늦는거야? 로즈한테서 메시지가 왔어. 가서 봐.”

로즈. 레이가 그 이름에 얼굴이 환해졌다.

“오늘 가는데 무슨 연락?”

“그건 나도 모르지. 영 늦잠도 안자더니 중요한날 엄청 늦네.”그는 투덜대는 듯한 말투로 몸을 돌렸다. 레이는 방 밖으로 나와 길게 이어지는 복도를 그의 옆에서 걸었다. 그는 자신이 꿈에서 본 카일로 렌과는 전혀 달라보았다. 표정도, 말투도, 얼굴도, 옷차림도. 결정적으로 불안정해 보이는 라이트세이버가 아니라 루크나 자신이 가지고 있는 라이트 세이버처럼 평범한 모양새였다.

레이는 자연스럽게 그의 라이트 세이버를 처음 보았을 때를 떠올렸다. 환한 녹색빛의 루크과 같은 색을 가진 라이트 세이버. 자신의 것은 파랗다.

“생일 선물은 생각해 놨어?

“무슨 선물?”

“난 이제 제-다-이니까 파다완에게 선물 정돈 해줄 수 있어.”벤이 ‘제다이’라는 말을 길게 늘여 강조하며 말했다.

“네가 줄 건 없는데.”

흠. 그가 콧소리를 냈다. “뭐, 그럼 어쩔 수 없지.”그리고 정말 아쉬워하는 듯한 목소리가 이어졌다. 레이는 그 어조에 뭐라도 부탁해야하나 싶었지만 요구할 것이 없었다.

복도는 길었다. 비슷한 방이 이어졌다. 학교에 가까운 제다이 사원은 아직 제다이가 몇 없었지만 제다이가 된 자들은 모두 훌륭했다. 벤을 포함해서. 유일한 마스터인 루크도 꽤 좋은 선생이었다. 모두 그를 신뢰했고, 무엇보다 제국 이전의 제다이 교육과 달리 외부 사람들과 충분히 교류하며 지내는 것은 오히려 그들에게 더 도움이 됐다. 루크는 고립된 곳에서만 수련을 하기 원치 않았다. 그래서 레이도 일찍 발견할 수 있었다.

이곳에서도 손에 꼽히는 파다완인 레이는 부모의 직업상 여기저기 떠돌아다닐 적이 더 많았는데, 계속 제다이 사원에만 있었다면 절대로 그가 포스 센서티브임을 몰랐을 것이다.

복도 끝에 문이 보였다. 문을 나서자 비행정이 보였다. 그 앞에 비비에잇이 달려나왔다. 비행정 문 옆에 루크가 있고 옆엔 알투 디투가 있었다.


End file.
